


Love Under The Umbrella

by water_lily09



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily09/pseuds/water_lily09
Summary: It's not finished and it will be edited.





	Love Under The Umbrella

A young man with sandy brown hair was laying down on a tattered old couch watching tv when a young girl similar looking to the boy came in excitedly. She stood in front of the tv blocking the screen and held up a paper.  
“Shaun i won the photography contest” she squealed. The boy looked at her and a smile spread across his face.  
‘Thats awesome Spencer! We should celebrate.” shaun got up off the couch to hug his sister. “What would you like” he asked  
“I would love some coffee and then the a walk to the zoo.”  
“Deal”

They walked down a couple of blocks to a cafe called The Steamy Bean. it had a unique hipster vibe to it and lots of high schoolers would go there after school. Spencer went to go sit in one of the hanging chairs while Shaun went to order their drinks. The person at the cash register it was his first day and was still being trained. Shaun got up to the counter and started to order.  
“I would like one 20 oz Mocha Mudslide frappe and one 16 oz iced Matcha Latte.” the young man at the cash register type in the order then told Shaun the total  
“That will come out tom be$9.45 anything else sir.”  
“That's it thank you: shaun handed him a ten dollar bill.  
“Fifty-five cents is your change. Your order will be right” shaun took a seat with his sister. She was talking to him but he wasn't paying attention. He was watching the young man behind the counter. Then some lady called out ‘Peter’ and the young man turned around to look at her. They had a conversation while handing him two drinks. She pointed to where shaun and spencer were sitting and peter looked over. Shaun looked away so he wouldn't get caught staring. Peter walked over to them with the drinks.  
“Here's your drinks. You and your girlfriend have a nice rest of your day’ the siblings looked at him with a confused look on their faces. Spencer spook first “i'm not his girlfriend i'm his sister his twin sister to exact. It's funny how people don't realize that at first glance. Peter looked down while blush crept up onto his face/”sorry about that my mistake anyways enjoy your day.” peter walked away rather quickly and Spencer stood up from where she was sitting. “Come on Shaun lets oto the zoo.” shaun nodded and stood up but before they left he stole one last glance at the young man behind the counter. Peter looked up at the same time and their gazes ;ocked with each others. They both turned away with a blush on her face. Shaun gripped his cup tightly and the siblings lft the cafe. 

Thew siblings are walking through the zoo sipping their drinks. Wehn shaun looked at h8s sister and asked her. “ so what did you win dear sister?”  
“I thought you would never ask dear brother. I won four tickets to the amusement park” she said pulling out four tickets from her purse.’woah really. That's awesome” her bro exclaimed.  
They walked through the zoo talking about their day and looking at the animals occasionally going back to look at the otters multiple times because it's spencers favorite.

After they left the zoo shaun got ready for work at the convenience store. He left spencer at home and left for work. It was a fairly boring and empty night with the occasional customer coming in for a late nite snack and gas. He had about AN HOUR LEFT ON HIS SHiFT when a someone came in. it was the lady the from the cafe. The lady’s name is mary and she the owner of the cafe. She went to the back and grabs to cans of beer and a family size bag of doritos. Shaun rung her up and started to engage her in conversation. “How's your day been?” he asked.  
“Stressful” she said sighing. ‘That explains the beer’ shuan thought. “ i've been training a new employee the past few days and he just makes so many mistakes with orders but he's getting somewhere. Maybe he'll actua;;y be good after a couple of more broken glasses.”  
“That does sound stressful ma’am. Have a nice night and drive safe and sober” he said handing her her receipt. After she left shuan started cleaning the floors and doing what he needs to do to get the space ready for the person on the next shift. At 5:45 am a young lady came in.  
“Hey shian how was your night”  
“Hi emily it was rather uneventful and very tiring” he handed her the key to the store grabbed his stuff and left  
“See you tomorrow shaun”  
“See ya emily”

Shuan went home striped and crawled into bed. Spencer was awake getting ready for schoo, and making her brother breakfast. At 7:45 she woke her brother up than left for school. Shaun got ready then left for school as well. When he got to the gates there was a boy with bright pink hair and torn up jeans.  
“Hey lucus whats up man” shan saidwhile half heartledlu doing their handshake. g y yroggily. “Dude you look like crap.” lucus pointed out spointeaid.  
"Dude you look like crap yourself" “Thanks for pointing that out man.” they boys went inside and as soon as shuan sat at his desk helaid his head on his desk. He slept through his first two classes. The teachers for those dont really care. Tey think that if you sleep during their lesson then your not worth teaching. But for his third he was woken up by the teacher slamming his books on the desk. shaun s head shot up and had a dazed exspression. The people near him started to laugh queityly queityly laugh. The teacher went back to teaching and shaun rested his head in hand trying not to sleep. The next coulpe of classes before break went by quickly. When break came shaun rested his head back on his desk but was shoved backwards from his seat. Spencer was standing in front of him with a smile one face. She had some exciting news to tell her brother.  
“Whatt was that for Spence.”  
“ sorry but i had soething i really wanted to tell you”  
“What is it”  
“We got a new transfer student and guess what”  
“What”  
“Its that guy from the cafe” tha sentence made shaun sit up straight with big bug eyes. Lucus noticed his friend come to attention at the mention of the cafe guy and looked at his friend/”whos the cafe guy” lucus asked, curious.  
“Its the new guy that works at the steamybean he thought me and shaun were dating’ spencer said. Lucus started to laugh and spencer started to blush a little.  
‘Maybe you shouldnt have dyed your hair and people wouldnt think that’ lucus said. Shaun laughed at that but slightly punched his friedns shoulder ‘stop it youre gonna make her cry if you keep picking her like that.” The three of them laughed then the bell and Spencer had to go back to class. The rest of the day went by slowly and when school was over Shaun and Lucus walking down the hall conversing when Spencer stopped them “ Hey Shaun I have club today so I won’t get home until later.”  
“Ok I’ll leave your dinner in the microwave before I go to work anything specific you would like.” “Anything is fine.”  
Shaun turned to Lucus and he was staring at him like he was an alien.  
“You and your sister have a better relationship then me and my dog.”  
“Weird comparison but ok”  
They kept walking until they got to the gate. They said their good byes and parted ways. Shaun went home and started cooking dinner. There were some packets of ramen left and some leftover steak from Sunday. He ate his fill then sorted the rest of it into two containers one for Spencer and one for his dad. He cleaned up the kitchen then started getting ready work then left.

Back at school Spencer was walking down the hall to the club room when she spotted a young man waiting at the door. He was the new transfer student Peter. Spencer walked up to him and waved.  
"Hi I'm Spencer and we're in the same class. I would also like to know why you're just standing in the hall." Peter looked at her surprised by Ber sudden appearance. "Um I um wanted to join the club but I uh didn't know anyone in there so I just stood out here."  
Spencer laughed at this because it was too truthful. She took him by his hand and dragged him into the club room. "I have arrived" Spencer shouted. Everyone looked at her then looked at the young man behind her. Spencer pulled Peter beside her and announced his name to the world. "This is Peter and he wishes to join the club."  
Spencer's friend Faith walked up to Peter and circled him "He's cute." She said "He may join."  
"Faith knock it off” said one of the members from the back. Another memberwalked over to Peter and asked him a question “what about photography do you love” Peter looked at he person who jus asked the question and answered with such passion you wpould f trout he’s a different person from just moments before. “The reason I love photography is being able to capture the most beautiful moments in life and being able to keep it forever. And even if there’s a.ready pictures of it it’s the satisfaction of knowing that you took the picture you have.”  
"Nice answer" the guy said patting Peter on the back." You can join."

Acter the club activities were over with for the day Spencer stood up and asked for everybody's attention. "Hey guys study group today at my place. Are you going Michael? She asked the guy that patted peters shoulder earlier.  
"Yeah I'm going."  
"OK" Spencer looked at the guy that told Faith to knock it off "Ivan can you make it today."  
"Yeah I can go"  
"I can come.too" Faith said.

Shaun walked into the convenience store and went into the back.  
“Hey James I’m here,” he called out.  
“Back here man. I got something to show you.”  
Shaun walked to the back where the voice came from and was surprised by what he saw. It was a dog. The dog sat there with mud clinging to its fur and its tongue hanging from its mouth.  
“Dude why is there a dog back here” Shaun asked.  
“He was in alley sniffing for food so I brought him in” James looked away from Shaun like a child who got caught stealing a cookie before dinner. The dog got up and walked over to Shaun and looked up at him. Shaun looked at it then squatted down to pet it. “What are you going to with him” Shaun asked while scratching behind the dogs ears.. “I don’t know. I was going to call animal control but I didn’t want the little guy being locked up. Plus it’s a kill shelter what if no one adopts him in time.” James said while looking at the dog sadly. The dog walked away mid head stroke and placed its head onto James lap. Shaun looked at them and thought about something then a customer entered. “We’ll think of something ok James. For now you can leave him here and then at the end of my shift I’ll take him home Ok.” Shaun said while walking to the front of the store. James smiled and nodded petted the dog one last time and left.  
Shaun worked through the evening occasionally checking in in the dog. Then his shift was over. “Hi Emily” Shaun greeted.  
“Sup dude” she said as she walked into the office but stopped dead in her tracks when she’s saw the dog.  
“What’s this” she asked  
“A dog” Shaun said.  
“I see that but why is it here”  
“James brought him in”  
“Why didn’t he call the animal shelter”  
“He doesn’t trust them”  
Emily slowly nodded. Then the dog ran uP to her and started liking her hand.  
“So are you taking the dog with you” Emily asked  
“Yeah I will” Shaun said while walking over to the dog. He started to stroke the dogs head “I’m going to give him a bath and maybe go somewhere to give him a haircut”

Shaun and the dog left the store and they went home. On the walk home he thought about how he was going to explain the dog but nothing really came to mind. He gets home and his sister is in the kitchen alrwady ready for school. She stops what she's going when the dog walks in behind Shaun.  
“Um Shaun did you know that there's a dog behinfld you” she said pointing at the dog that was sitting behind Shaun with its tounge hanging out getting drowl all over the floor.  
“Yes Spence I did know about the dog” he said laughingly while stroking the dogs head.  
“Why is there a dog” Spencer asked.  
“Well you know how you've always wanted a dog well here he is.” Shaun said pointing at the dog.  
“That's nice Shaun but he's all muddy so tell me why you brought his home.”  
“OK” he said rubbing the back of his head. “ my coworker found him in the alley behind the store.”he said as the dog started to lick the front of his hand.  
“OK” Spencer said nodding and walked over to the dog to pet him. “We should give him a bath then before school.”  
They went into the bathroom and started the bath. The tub was filled with lukewarm water but the dog refused to enter the bathroom. The siblings tugged at him to get him in the tub and when they did the dog refused time stay still. The bathroom floor was covered in water by the time they were done giving the dog a bath and they were also going to be late for school if they didn't net ready. The kids were about to go out door when Spencer turned to her brother and asked “What about dad. What will dad think when he cones home to find a dog.” Shaun thought for a second then said “Dad wont be home today he's going to be working late tonight o you'll be home before he is. Now let's go” they opened the door and the dog came running towards them almost knocking down Shaun.  
“No bud” Shaun said holding the dog's head in his hands “you have to stay here but well be back OK” the dog looked at his sadly but sat down as the kids left.  
The get to the school gate and Lucius is standing there staring at them.  
“What took you guys so long”  
Spencer looked at her brother when back at Lucius. “Someone brought home a surprise this morning” she said. Lucius looked at Shaun and chuckled softly. “what did you bring home this time” Shaun looked at the ground and answered “A dog”  
Spencer and Lucius giggled while she showed him pictures of their battle with dog and tub.  
They get inside and Shaun lays his head on his desk and sleeps through his classes until lunch. Lucus pats him on the shoulder ad he leaves to find Spencer. Shaun usually eats lunch with his sister her friend Faith and Lucius but today after Lucius tapped his shoulder Shaun fell asleep again. When he opened his eyes again it was still lunch time but the person whonwoke him up wasn't Lucius but the guy from the cafe. Shaun looked at him in confusion and asked while rubbing his eyes “why are you here”  
Peter looked at Shaun and smiled. “You're sister invited me to eat lunch with you guys and when you didn't show she wanted me to check on you.”  
Shaun looked up at Peter and started to blush. The Shaun stood up and they went to the area of food. As they're walking Shaun turned to Peter “thank you for waking me up”  
“Sure no problem dude” when they got to the table Spencer and Lucius were laughing about something but stopped when they saw Shaun and peter and Faith was on her phone drowning out the world but looked up when she saw Shaun. Faith set her phone down and peter and Shaun sat next to her. They were talking and having a delightful conversation when the topic of the ticket Spencer won came up.  
“I can't go on that day” Lucius said “I have a job interview” he smiled smugly and lifteted his non existent collar. Faith gave him an annoyed look and Spencer looked a little displeased.  
“I could come if you'd like” Peter said which made Shaun look up at him and small smiled formed on his face. They all agreed that theyd meet at the park Saturday morning g except for Lucas. The bell rang and everyone went to class and as soon as Shaun sat down he fell asleep again. The next he woke up the day was over and Lucius was standing over him waiting.  
“Sorry man I've just been so exhausted lately” Shaun said to his friend. Peter frowned”why is that dude. Is there something going on that your not telling me” Shaun looked down and shook his head no “everything's fine man just late nights that's all”  
Peter shook his head and started walking away “we've been friends for so many years and this is the first time you've lied to me like this” he said before he walked out of the classroom.  
Shaun walked along that afternoon.. When he got home he cooked dinner for his sister and took this dog out. Then he got ready for work and left.  
When he got to work James asked about the dog.  
“The dog is doing great. I gave him a bath this morning and now the big is atbome sleeping.”  
“That's good well then see you tomorrow”  
The rest of the night was quiet and uneventful and the night passed by slowly. By the time his shift was almost over Shaun was drifting in and out of sleep while his homework laydd on the counter with little puddles of drool on it.  
He left as soon as Emilg got there and when he got home he fell asleep on the couch. He didn't make it to school in the morning and decide to just not go that day. Be slept until 2:30 occasionally getting for bathroom breaks for him and the dog. He made some food for himself and gave the dog a ljtle bit then st and watched some television before Spencer came home. When Spencer got home three people trailed behind her all with worried expressions. peter and Faith sat down next to Shaun while Lucius and Spencer stood.  
“I think its time we had a chat” Spencer said looking sadly at her brother and the others nodded in agreement. The dog came in and puts its head in Shaun's lap as if he was in on the intervention as well. Shaun sat with a confused expression while he stroked the dogs head. “What's there to talk about” he asked.  
“We didn't want to say anything but you missing school.today was unexceptable” Faith said with a disapproving look. The others nodded in agreement when Spencer spoke.  
“We've been noticticing how tired you've been lately and I've been noticing how you come home in the morning. Idong like it.”  
“I don't either” Lucius said “we care about you too much and we don't want anything bad to happen too you. So tell us what you've been doing so late at night and don't lie this time.” Shaun looked at his friends and sister and noticed that Spencer looked like she was onn the edge of tears, Lucius had his arms folded and was frowning, Faith a as staring at him with such an intense look it looked like her eyes might pop out or something and Peter just looked at him with a curious look. Shaun cleared his throat then spoke “I have a job” everyone looked at him with a look mixed between shock and disbelief. “Really that's all it was all thus time” faith said. “Bro are thought you was on drugs or something” Lucius said.  
Spencer didn't say anything but just kept looking at her brother. Shaun stood up and walked over to his sister. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you” he said and gave her a hug. He felt something writ fall onto his shirt and realized his sister was crying. “You must have been so worried” he said rubbing her back trying to soothe her. The others watched with a little bit of awkward atmosphere. The siblings pulled away and Shaun helped his sister wipe away her tears. “I'm gpad its nothing dangerous” she said “but why does it have to be so late and how is it so late isn't there a law or something about child labour”  
Shaun looked down as red started to creep up on his face. “Well I'm 18 so legally an adult and I may have fibbed about school and said I was in college instead of high school so I could have longer hours.”  
“Dumbass” Lucius said and everybody laughed and the dog joined in by barking and wagging its tail. Since it was almost.dinner time Shaun and Spencer made dinner for their guests. They laughed and ate until 5:00 when Shaun stood up and said he had to get ready for work. A few seconds after Shaun left Peter stood up and said he should probably go and that he had some things to take care of at home. Peter ran to catch up to Shaun who was half way down the street.  
"Hey Shaun wait up" Peter called out. Shaun stopped and turned around. "What are you doing here." He asked.  
"I wanted to walk you to work" he said walking closer to Shaun "you know just make sure you're not lying about having a job"  
Shaun smiled and kept walking with Peter trailing behind him. Once they got to the convenience store they gave a small wave to each other and Shaun went inside while Peter watched him enter then left once he knew Shaun was inside.  
Shaun goes in and James is staring at him giving him a smirk. "Seems someone made a friend that's more than a friend." He said teasingly.  
Shaun felt his face flush and blurted out a retort. "You're wrong James we're just friends. No not even friends more like acquaintances then friends."  
James just nodded slowly and continued to smile as he left the store. Shaun mumbled to himself "we're nhst friends."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not finished and it will be edited.


End file.
